


You Feel Alive

by thecoloursinthegravel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoloursinthegravel/pseuds/thecoloursinthegravel
Summary: Maybe everything will burn.





	

Maybe everything will burn

Ashes to ashes

Dust to dust

Nose to nose

Mouth to mouth

You

Me

Everything is… perfect

It’s been a long time coming

We spent so much time waiting, didn’t we?

 

Maybe we’ll see the end of the world

Crumbling

Breaking

Rotting from the inside out

We did this

We did this

We used to sit on the edge of your bed and talk for hours before we fell backwards onto it; laughing, intertwined in each other’s arms

 

Maybe all the oxygen will run out

The air will empty from our lungs

Everyone will suffocate and it will all be our fault

Your fault

Your fault

My fault?

You left me breathless

Breathing became a side note

An afterthought

A maybe

Okay

Soon

I was drowning in your everything and never needed-

Wanted-

To come up for air

It all became common practice for me

 

Maybe a comet will fall from the sky

And it will crush us as we sleep

It will crush us

It will crush us

You will

You did

You crushed us

Me

I don’t know which one’s right?

But it definitely felt like my chest was collapsing in on me and my bones were brittle and breaking and all you ever did was stamp down

 

Maybe everything will burn

Maybe fire really does cleanse

Maybe I am caught between a black hole and a raging star and maybe I don’t want to be nothing anymore

Maybe everything has to burn

 

Ashes to ashes

Dust to dust

Nose to nose

Mouth to mouth

You

Me

Everything is…

 

 

 

 

                                        

**Author's Note:**

> (Slightly) fun fact!: The title is named after/in reference to the second thing I ever put up on AO3!


End file.
